Fanui Erinmore
|Klasse = |Vorname = Bromak |Nachname = Frostblut |Alter = 64 |Zugehörigkeit = Orgrimmar |Clan = Frostwolfklan |Gilde = Auf der Suche nach einer RP Gemeinschaft |Herkunft = Nagrand |Haarfarbe = gräulich}}thumb|Bromak Allgemeines Der Orc den Ihr vor euch seht ist etwas größer als der Durchschnitt und sehr gut trainiert. Die Haare sind ergraut, viele Narben zieren seinen Körper Sein, für einen Krieger, recht hohes Alter sieht man ihm zwar an, jedoch sieht man ebenso das er nach wie vor kämpfe austrägt Die Waffe, welche er bei sich trägt scheint neu zu sein, sie glänzt und hat die Insignien der Horde auf der Schneide und den Wangen Zitate: * „Einen Allianzsoldaten zu erschlagen ist zwar Ehrenhaft, aber eine Höllenbestie zu besiegen DAS ist etwas was besungen werden kann“ *''„Respekt vor seinem Gegner zu haben ist wichtig, ein Sieg über einen Gegner den Du nicht respektierst kann nicht ehrenvoll sein“'' *''„Heute ein guter Plan ist besser als morgen ein perfekter Plan.“'' Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend: Bromaks Kindheit in Nagrand war von Strenge und Gewalt geprägt. Bromak wurden die Begriffe Loyalität, Ehre und Stärke von seinem Vater eingeprügelt. Er wurde langsam größer, stärker und begann sich als bald gegen seinen Vater zur wehr zu setzen, anfangs natürlich ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg. Doch dauerte es nicht all zu lang, da schlug Bromak seinen Vater nieder, an diesem Tag lächelte sein Vater ihn das erste mal an. Er beglückwünschte ihn, trank mit ihm und unterrichtete ihn von da an täglich in der Kriegskunst. Azeroth nach dem zweitem Krieg Bromak Frostblut gehörte zu der Zeit der Internierung durch die Menschen, einem der wenigen Clans an die noch in Freiheit lebten. Sein Clan lebte in den schneebedeckten Hügel des Nordens und überlebte durch eiserne Disziplin, kriegerisches können und die Weitsicht und das können eines jungen Schamanen mit dem Namen Terzul. Als die Befreiung der Orcs durch Orgrim Schicksalshammer und Thrall begann, beteiligte sich jeder der noch in Freiheit lebenden Clans daran, so auch der in dem Bromak lebte. Sein Vater wurde sehr schnell zu einem geachteten Krieger und nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Befreiung, zum Sturmreiter in der Armee ernannt. Er nahm, wie die meisten Orcs, seinen Dienst sehr ernst und sorgte letztlich dafür das sein Sohn bald im Kampf neben ihm stehen würde. So geschah es bei der Schlacht am Hyal. Hier kämpfte Bromak und Bromdar Frostblut Seite an Seite gegen die Dämonen. Bromak schlug sich, unter den wachsamen Augen seines Vaters, tapferer als manch Anderer. Er beobachtete die Soldaten der Allianz und zeigte sich, ebenso wie diese von den Orcs, beeindruckt ob ihres Kampfeswillen. „Respekt vor seinem Gegner zu haben ist wichtig. Wenn Du keinen Respekt vor ihm hast, begehst du Fehler und was noch viel wichtiger ist, ein Sieg über einen Gegner den Du nicht respektierst kann nicht ehrenvoll sein“ World of Wacraft Nach dem Ende der Schlacht welche mit dem Sieg der vereinten Kräfte der Horde und Allianz endete, half er bei der Errichtung und mehr noch bei der Verteidigung der neu gegründeten Stadt Orgrimmar. Eine tiefe Freundschaft verband Bromak als bald mit dem Tauren Druiden Mahlum Halbhorn. Sie erzählten einander die Geschichten ihres Volkes, tranken, sangen und kämpften zusammen. Bis zum heutigen Tage hat Bromak keinen besseren und treueren Freund gefunden als Mahlum. Bromak kämpfte dann eine Zeit in der Orgrimmarlegion in Silithus, von dort an erarbeitet er sich Titel um Titel in zahlreichen Kämpfen, Bromak steht absolut unumstößlich loyal zur Horde. Etwa zu dieser Zeit traf er auf den Untoten (Verlassenen) Siegfríed Larsen. Dieser wurde seiner Truppe zugeteilt, zuerst mehr als nur ablehnend und misstrauisch gegenüber Siegfríed, entwickelte dieser sich bald zu einer festen Größe und bewies mehr als einmal seine Loyalität zur Horde, Der Brennende Kreuzzug Während der Scherbenwelt Offensive wurde Bromak zum Schlachtrufer ernannt. Er war dort besonders darauf bedacht eher weniger mit der Allianz sondern eher gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen. „Einen Allianzsoldaten zu erschlagen ist zwar Ehrenhaft, aber eine Höllenbestie zu besiegen DAS ist etwas was besungen werden kann“ Noch dazu vertrat er damals die Meinung das es besser wäre, sich die Kräfte nicht gegenseitig zu rauben sondern zu warten bis der Gemeinsame Feind besiegt ist, bevor sich Horde und Allianz wieder gegenübertreten. Ein wichtiges anliegen von Bromak war die Bekämpfung und die mögliche Vernichtung der in Unehre lebenden Orcs auf der Scherbenwelt. Als die Scherbenwelt Offensive abgeschlossen war, kehrte Bromak mit seiner Truppe nach Orgrimmar zurück. Verluste an Orcs und Material wurden ausgeglichen, es wurde Trainiert, gefeiert, gerauft und Lieder über Heldentaten gesungen. Zorn des Lichkönigs Als der Feldzug in Nordend begann, war Bromak mit seiner Truppe stets an vorderster Front dabei und wurde so kurz nach Beginn der Nordend-Kampagne zum Rottenmeister befördert. Er war beeindruckt von den Drachenaspekten und wusste was es für eine große Ehre war mit den Aspekten reden zu dürfen. Er kämpfte in Nordend derart rücksichtslos und Ehrenvoll gegen die sich ihm und seiner Truppe in den Weg stellenden Horden von Untoten das er als Bald erneut befördert wurde, diesmal zum Offizier. Natürlich machte Bromak die Beförderung sehr stolz, jedoch wurde sein Aufgabengebiet ein anderes und so konnte er nicht mehr mit „seiner“ Truppe durch die Reihen der Gegner metzeln. Er stand jetzt einer größeren Anzahl an Soldaten vor, hatte mehr Verantwortung, jedoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen (wie fast alle Offiziere der Streitkräfte der Horde) bei Kämpfen stets mittendrin zu sein. Es gab auch nach dem Ende der Kämpfe in Nordend keine wirklich lange Zeit der Einkehr. Jedoch nutzte Bromak die wenige Zeit um sich mehr denn je mit den Traditionen seines Volkes auseinander zu setzen. Kataklysmus Als der Kataklysmus begann und der Konflikt mit der Allianz auf eine höhere Stufe geriet, wurde Bromak mit der Säuberung des Hyal beauftragt. Der Auftrag beinhaltete nicht nur die Bekämpfung der Schergen von Todesschwinge sondern ebenso die „Säuberung des Gebietes von der Allianzplage“ Bromak fand natürlich immer gute Gründe seine Truppen gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Elemente kämpfen zu lassen, anstatt gegen die Allianz. Er wollte sich nicht schuldig machen und unehrenhaft verhalten in dem er das Blut von unschuldigen vergoss. Bromak war von Anfang an skeptisch gegenüber des Häuptlings Höllschrei, jedoch war Bromak schlau genug, die Skepsis für sich zu behalten. Nebel von Pandaria Zu Beginn der Offensive in Pandaria hatte Bromak bereits den Rang eines Feldherren inne. Er gehörte zu den ersten Offizieren die einen Fuß auf das neue Eiland gesetzt haben und erkundete mit einer kleinen Truppe den Jadewald. Bromak schloss schnell Freundschaft mit den dort lebenden Pandaren und hörte sich ihre Geschichten und Legenden an. Ihm wurde die ehre zu teil mit dem Orden der Wolkenschlange trainieren zu dürfen und unterstützte den Goldenen Lotus bei ihrem Unterfangen die Mogu letztlich vollkommen zu vertreiben. Auch entdeckte Bromak im Tal der Vier Winde einen verlassenen Bauernhof und nach einigen Besprechungen wurde ihm erlaubt sich dort anzusiedeln. Neben dem Kämpfen entwickelte sich der Ackerbau zu Bromaks Steckenpferd. Auf Grund seiner harten Arbeit auf dem Feld wurde er schnell von den meisten umliegenden Bauern respektiert. Bromak wurde aus den Erzählungen der Pandaren schnell klar, dass auf Pandaria eine neue Art des Kämpfens erforderlich war. Eine Emotions- und vor allem anderen Wutlose Art. Bromak war klar das dies besonders für die Orcs und Menschen eine große Herausforderung sein würde, jedoch setzte er alles daran seinen Truppen dies klar zu machen. Die Anweisungen die von Oben kamen waren jedoch derart eindeutig das es keinen Zweifel daran gab, das es eine Katastrophe geben musste. Schon mit der Auslöschung von Theramore wurde in Bromaks Augen jedwede Grenze des notwendigen überschritten und nun sollte ein ganze Kontinent in Blut ertränkt werden um...niemand wusste warum. Bromak verweigerte sich den Befehlen die vorsahen unschuldige ab zu schlachten, woraufhin er umgehend zum Grunzer degradiert wurde. Er wurde auf diese Art gezwungen sich an der Rebellion gegen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei zu beteiligen, zumal zu dem Zeitpunkt gegen Garrosh Höllschrei ohnehin Offen rebelliert wurde. Nach Pandaria Ära Bromak bestand schon derart viele Kämpfe das er sich dann und wann Sorgen macht ob er jemals einen Ehrenvollen Tod im Kampf finden würde...wenn in ihm solche Zweifel aufsteigen erinnert er sich an die Worte seines Vaters, welcher kurz nach dem Beginn des Nordendfeldzuges in einem für einen Orc schon fast biblischen alter, im Kampf tödlich verwundet wurde: „Ein Krieger findet immer einen Weg für einen ehrenvolles Ende.“ Schlacht um Orgrimmar und danach Nach Abschluss der Kampfhandlungen in Pandaria und auf Grund der unsicheren Lage um den Status des Häuptlings, war Bromak bis zum Sturz von Garrosh zumeist am Klingenhügel anzutreffen, wo er sich einer Truppe anschloss welche von Vol'jin und Baine Bluthuf angeführt, die Absetzung von Garrosh Höllschrei zum Ziel hat. Hier traf er wieder auf seine alten Bekannten Siegfríed Larsen Erinmore, welcher als Ingenieur die Bemühungen tatkräftig unterstützt und der mit seinen druidischen Fähigkeiten die Armee auf seine Weise kämpfend unterstützte. Bromak ist ein großer Befürworter und Unterstützer von Vol'Jin und steht Loyal zu ihm. Nach der erfolgreichen Absetzung von Garrosh ist Bromak nun wieder vermehrt in Orgrimmar anzutreffen Bromak und der Schamane Terzul Während des Kampfes in Orgrimmar wurde Bromak auf einen Orc Schamane aufmerksam, welcher wohl etwas älter war als er. Dieser Schamane kämpfte scheinbar immer in Bromaks Nähe und dies tat er mit einer solchen Kraft und der Unterstützung der Elemente das Bromak nicht anders konnte als ihm Respekt zu zollen. Nach der Schlacht, als die Gefallenen zusammengetragen und die Verwundeten versorgt waren machte sich Bromak auf die Suche nach diesem Schamanen. Er fand ihn, in mitten einer Gruppe Orcs welche ihn alle das gleiche fragten „Woher kommst du?“ „Alles zu seiner Zeit“ war die Antwort des Schamanen. Als der Schamane Bromak sah, ging er mit einem leichten lächeln auf ihn zu, legte seine Hand auf Bromaks Schulter und sagte „Mein Name ist Terzul und ich bin froh das ich Dich endlich gefunden habe, Bromak, Sohn des Bromdar und letzter des Frostblut Clans. Wir müssen uns ungestört unterhalten.“ Bromak nickte, beeindruckt von dem was er im Kampf vom Schamanen gesehen hatte und verwirrt von dem was er gerade gehört hatte. Terzul und Bromak gingen durch Orgrimmar, hier und dort wurde schon Ordnung gemacht, zerstörtes entfernt und erneuert. Sie erreichten eine ruhigere Ecke im Tal der Ehre, dort setzten Sie sich in die Nähe der Halle der Kriegerhelden und schauten sich eine lange Zeit schweigend an. Terzul ergriff schließlich das Wort „Ich kämpfte zur Zeit der Internierung, wie Ihr und viele Andere auch, an der Seite von Thrall und so auch an der Seite eures Vaters. Bromdar Frostblut war, wie Ihr wisst, ein stolzer Krieger und Ehrenhafter Häuptling des Clans.“ Terzul machte eine Pause „Ich war ein Vertrauter eures Vaters und Berater des Clans. Als in der Finalen Schlacht in Durnholde die meisten des Frostblut Clans gefallen waren gab er mir Abseits des Schlachtfeldes etwas. Ich sollte es verwahren bis die Zeit reif ist um es an seinen Erben weiter zu geben und dann schickte er mich fort.“ Terzul nickte Bromak zu, erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. Nach einer kurzen Zeit kam er wieder, in den Händen hielt er eine mächtige Kriegsaxt mit den Insignien der Horde am Schaft und den Wangen und der Schneide. „Diese Axt, wurde von eurem Vater erschaffen, er schmiedete sie mit großer Sorgfalt aus dem besten Stahl, legte all seine Macht hinein und verzierte sie schließlich mit dem neuen Symbol welches zu der Zeit für die Horde gewählt wurde. Als er sie mir zur Verwahrung gab sagte er -Wenn ihr sicher seid, das mein Sohn auf der richtigen Seite steht und sich als würdig erweist, gebt ihm diese Axt.“ Bromak schüttelte seine Verwirrung ab ihm gingen tausend Fragen im Kopf umher, eine davon brannte ihn so sehr das er sie stellen musste„Warum glaubt ihr das mir die Axt jetzt zusteht?“ Terzul lächelte und reichte Bromak die Axt, dieser ergriff sie sogleich...Es war als würde ihn ein Blitz treffen. Er spürte die Macht der Axt, es fühlte sich richtig an, diese Axt war ein Teil von ihm, sie würde ihm im Kampf mehr als nur gute Dienste leisten...Terzul blickte zu Bromak und nickte kurz als er merkte dass Bromak klar wurde was dies für ein besondere Stück der Waffenschmiedekunst war. „Diese Waffe wurde für euch geschaffen, Bromak. Sie wird euch begleiten und unter euren Feinden Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Sie ist bereit dazu Geschichte zu schreiben und IHR werdet der Erzähler sein.“ Der Schamane setzte sich wieder und machte sich daran die Frage von Bromak zu beantworten „Diese Axt gebührt euch nun, ihr habt euch in vielen Schlachten bewährt und immer darauf geachtet dass ehrenvoll gekämpft wird. Jetzt habt ihr euch sogar gegen den Kriegshäuptling selbst gestellt um die Ehre der Orcs wieder herzustellen. Es war eurem Vater wichtig das, sollte dies nötig sein, ihr auf der richtigen Seite steht und mithelft die Ehre der Orcs zu bewahren.“ Bromak hatte viele weitere Fragen an Terzul (Wo seid ihr all die Jahre gewesen? Warum erwähnte mein Vater euch nie? Was trieb euch jetzt dazu in diesem Konflikt mit zu kämpfen), dieser sagte zu alle zu beantworten sobald die Siegesfeiern begonnen hatten und so trafen Bromak und Terzul sich einige Tage später wieder, erneut in einer ruhigen Ecke des Tals der Stärke, diesmal mit gefüllten Krügen und einer stattlichen Mahlzeit über dem lodernden Feuern. Terzul erzählte bereitwillig seine Geschichte*(folgt noch) Bromak wurde angeboten seinen alte Rang zurück zu erhalten, er lehnte jedoch mit der Begründung ab "In meinem Alter ist es ein Privileg als Grunzer kämpfen zu dürfen, mich neben die jüngeren zu stellen, ihnen Tipps für Kämpfe zu geben, mit ihnen zu trainieren und noch immer schneller zu sein als sie. Es spornt einen mächtig an wenn man da mithalten will. Abgesehen davon ist die Möglichkeit eines ehrenvollen Todes weitaus größer, wenn man als Grunzer direkt an der Front steht" Eine Ehre wurde Bromak jedoch auf Grund seiner Verdienste doch noch zuteil, man übergab ihm einen Kriegsskorpion der Kor'Kron als Reittier Ausserdem ist Bromak das Ein und Andere mal in Pandaria im Tal der Vier Winde auf seinem Hof Freunde und Bekannte Plegg Goldraff Siegfríed Larsen Erinmore Mahlum Halbhorn ''Wird nach absprache ergänzt oder sobald er IC auf welche trifft '' Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Krieger